Typically, medications are stored in a plurality of vials and placed on a counter top or table top for easy access thereto since some of such medications should be taken with a meal. Nevertheless, such medications generate clutter on the counter top or table top which is undecorative and bothersome. While there exist compartmentalized pill boxes for daily doses, such pill boxes are not usually stored on the table but in the patients purse, brief case or the like.
Additionally, napkin and condiment holders are known and are typically found on counter tops and table tops in order to reduce the space taken up by napkins and condiment containers, such as a salt shaker and a pepper shaker. Some such napkin and condiment holders are described and shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,393, by Koppelman, and U.S. Pat. Nos. Des 171,893, Des 323,956 and Des 324,155.
It can be readily seen that there exists the continuing need for a medication storage and serving tray device which integrates daily medication storage and napkin and condiment storage for minimizing the clutter on a table top or a counter top.